Memories
by I Ish Moved
Summary: Serge is dead, and the only clue to his death is a single dagger. Without much meaning any more, Kid sets out to find out what happened.


                **Author's Notes, But She Doesn't Rule That Much Any More: Well, a friend of mine told me that I should continue this weird, twisted story of mine as a non-fanfic type thing, so I'm going to. Personally, I don't think it's that good, with the section that goes before this I totally messed up. Didn't go the way I thought it would, or the way it should have. All shall be explained in this continuation, eventually, that is.. heh...heh...heh....hahahahh! Anyway. On with the story.**

            **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chrono Cross, or the characters and places the belong to it. There will be some characters in here that I do own, and I'll probably list them at the end of each chapter a new one comes out in for all of you stupid folk. No offense, but a lot of the time people can't tell what's original or they'll think something is from a book or game when it really isn't. Anyshoe. CC is all owned by Squaresoft. Or.. Enix/Square/Thingi/Yeh.

            **Rating:** Who knows. I'm gonna keep it at PG-13 to be safe, although I really don't know if it'll stay that or go down or up or whatever. I'm being safe here, people!

            **Summary:** Serge is dead. All Kid has to any sort of clue as to how he died is a dagger, a dagger identical to hers. Her life without much meaning any more, she sets out to find out exactly what happened to him. And why.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She tripped on something in the dark alleyway, falling face first into the cold, wet, horribly hard ground. She groaned a bit as she turned herself and sat up to see what she had fallen over in the first place. Gah, it was so dark! She could barely see a thing. Getting a bit closer to whatever it was near her feet, she squinted in the darkness to try and make out the shape. A flash of lightning cracked overheard, alluminating the area briefly.

            That brief moment as all she needed to figure out what the object was. Well, more a person then an object. A young man with darkish blue hair, a bandana, and now bloodied clothing.

            "..S..Serge..?" She shook her head. No, it couldn't be. She must've been seeing things. Maybe.. maybe if some more lightning appeared. Yeah, then she'd be able to make out what it wa-.. She was being an idiot.

            Another flash lit up the area once more. She hadn't been seeing things. It was Serge alright.

            "W..why? What? No..," She shook her head again, giving the immobile body a soft shove, "get up..," there were tears running freely down her face without her even knowing it. She'd only cried once before this. "Get.. UP!" she shoved him again, harder this time, "This.. this ain't funny, Serge, get the 'ell up!" Shoving him again, one of her hands slipped along his blood covered shirt and hit something hard. Something feeling like a dagger. A dagger buried all the way up to the hilt in Serge's chest. 

            She shuddered a bit, and on impulse, without much thought, she gripped the dagger in her gloved hand and pulled it from Serge's heart. He didn't move or make a sound.

            "..Dead..," Her eyes clenched shut as her grip on the dagger's handle tightened. She fell silent for a moment or so before letting out a loud, choked sob. _Why.. why Serge? How..? Who? "No!" Shaking her head and opening her eyes, she reached out for Serge and got an arm around him and pulling him up into a sitting position. Slinging her other arm around him, she clutched him to her, closing her eyes once more. _

            She cried there for hours.

----------

            Kid opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. She sighed, curling up into a little ball and pulling most of the blankets around her, ignoring the half asleep, annoyed grunt from beside her. She shuddered as she closed her eyes again. Memories running back to her like a flood. She hated it when this happened..

----------****

            She still had the dagger clutched in her hand when she left the alley, mostly covered in blood from hugging Serge to her for such a long period of time. She could barely bring herself to leave, but she had to. She couldn't stay in there forever. She walked back through the crowded Porre to the inn she had been staying at with Serge for the past week or so. Ignoring the weird looks she gained, and the gasping and muttering. 

            When she entered the inn, she ignored the man behind the desk who seemed to be more concerned with the fact that Kid was tracking blood through the building then the one that she was covered in it almost completely. She just went to her and Ser--, her room. Kid took a seat on one of the beds, finally examining the dagger. It was identical to her own save the hilt, which was black.

            "...," She didn't want to think about it right now. She needed to sleep, let this sink in. She dropped the dagger on the floor at the foot of the bed, crawling up to the pillows and collapsing, not bothering to go and wash up first and not bothering to use the blanket. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

            If she ever did fall asleep - which she did, many hours later - she would be a changed person when she awoke. She wouldn't be the same any more.

            Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed half-heartedly, Kid rubbed her eyes slightly, dried blood rubbing off and falling onto her lap. She merely shrugged, standing up and heading into the small bathroom.

            A few hours later, she was huddled on the floor in a corner of the shower. All traces of Serge's blood gone, and the water getting rather cold. _Okay.. so he's gone. What am I going to do now? My point in life was pretty much to find him, and now that he's gone.. _she sighed, _I need to figure out who did this, and why. She got out of the shower and dried off. Getting back into her clothes, which were still caked in dry blood. She didn't care, either way. She walked back into the main part of the room, going and getting the dagger from the floor. Strangely, it had no signs of blood on it any more, and the night before it had been dripping with it. She blinked a few times before just shrugging and walking out. Stopping at a few stores before heading for the docks._

            About three hours later Kid was on a ship headed for El Nido. She had decided it would be best to try and break the news to Serge's mother before starting her little 'adventure.' She was currently sitting on deck with her back against the ship's railing with a lowered head. She had decided to make a change, and was barely recognizable now with her hair in a normal, messy low ponytail and the white marks missing from her face and arms. She had decided on a change of clothes, as well, and now wore a pair of plain, somewhat loose, black pants and a red tanktop that cut off above her belly button. Above the lot of it she wore a long black jacket with sleeves then went far past her now gloveless hands. Her dagger was set at the small of her back on a very loose fit belt she wore with her pants, the dagger that she had found with Serge's body was back there with it. She crossed her arms across her chest and closed her eyes, waiting. It would be a day or so before the ship would arrive. 

            _Now I wonder when Kid and that boy of mine will be coming back..,_ Marge thought to herself as she busied herself with cleaning up her small home. Humming a tune as she did so. Sweeping all of the dust out of the door, she noticed somebodies feet in her way.      "Excuse me..," Marge looked up, so she could ask the person to move out of the way for her. Blinking a few times when she noticed it was Kid, and blinking some more times when she took in her new look. "Um. Kid?"

            "Hello."

            "Do you want to come inside?" Marge stood up properly, leaning her broom against the wall.

            Kid stayed where she was, "there's something I need to tell you.."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A/N: Augh! So sorry to cut this chapter short. Well, depending on your definition of short.. as my chapters are normally much, much longer then this! But I had no better place to stop it then where I did. And remember, kiddies, review!


End file.
